Hair
by TeamDurango
Summary: There's only one person who gets to touch Thorin's hair...and that's whoever you decide. A story about a sexy young Thorin told from 2nd POV.


This story was written for my friend, ella-whispers-what's birthday :D She has a thing for Thorin's hair.

The beginning of the story is third person but it switches to a second person young Thorin flashback and that's intended to be read as whoever you want. Bilbo, Fili, Kili, you, an OC, doesn't really matter. I tried to keep it gender neutral, so I hope your imaginations enjoy this :3

* * *

She can't stop looking at it; it's beautiful.

It had fascinated her all night and drove her nearly half mad every time he would thrust into her and his hair would brush against her bare breast. She wanted to bury her hands in it, to wind her fingers around the strands she imagined felt like silk. She wanted to feel his hair caress her face as he leaned down and placed a hand on her cheek, his lips softly pressed onto hers, gradually becoming more and more thirsty to elicit those soft moans. But he hadn't kissed her once the entire night. Her lips had remained chaste and his hair untouched.

She let out a quiet sigh in the darkness and propped herself up on one elbow, gulping in the sight. It wasn't a sin to look was it? She was just…looking.

The strands of silver caught the moonlight as he shifted in his sleep and her breath hitched. It was as if she had just discovered a fragment of the most precious metal in the entire world, bound to a sea of brown and black. It was delicate, like silver that had been forged and stretched and flattened into its thinnest possible form, only to be found just beyond her reach.

She glanced again at his stern face. Even in sleep he was formidable. Luckily his burning and penetrating gaze was hidden from view as he dreamt of mountains of imaginary gold in his grasp, most likely. His jaw showed no signs of joy, however, set in a hard line of authoritative seriousness that had not changed since their first hasty introduction (or lack thereof) hours ago. The carnivorous mouth was closed, the biting tongue and constantly gritted teeth caged behind impatient thin lips. In the dark she could see the strong, hard muscles of his chest raising and lowering with each deep breath. He was the most dangerous and beautiful beast she had ever seen, powerful and lusting like a slumbering dragon.

Her heart raced and her hand clenched next to it. Maybe it was because she too had an affinity for gold and silver and jewels that she couldn't help herself. Her mind shouted frantically to stop, to pull away. She couldn't possibly continue any further. And yet, her hand seemed to move as if of its own will, closer and closer to his hair, ever so slowly. She couldn't stop it, only hoping and praying that the beast would sleep long enough for her to steal a single touch of the silver. But a dragon always guards its treasure.

His hand shot up and clamped around her wrist, his nails digging into her skin like claws. She let out a tiny sound, half in pain and half in surprise to see the somber, smoldering eyes piercing her with daggers of rage in the darkness.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled, still lying on his back, glaring up at the stunned girl.

Her brain tripped over itself trying to form a sentence. "I – uh – thought you were…asleep."

"Asleep?" he snarled, rolling over with lightning speed to pin her hands above her head while he paralyzed her with his fiery stare. "Are you truly foolish enough to believe that I would fall asleep with a stranger in my bed?"

"No my Lord, I just-"

"You just…_what_?" he asked venomously. "Thought you could catch me off guard because we fucked once?"

She blushed furiously, although she didn't exactly know why. His grip was still uncomfortably tight and she tried to wriggle her hands free, which only made him clench tighter. Like a cornered rabbit, her heart pounded and as she looked for an escape his hair brushed against her cheek like the soft hand of a lover and she stilled.

"I only wanted to touch your hair." she whispered.

His eyes turned from wrath to confusion as he searched her own, looking for the faintest hint of a lie that would make more sense than the words coming out of her terrified mouth. Slowly, his grip lessened and the girl rubbed her bruised wrists as he sat back against the headboard with a heavy sigh.

"Only one person gets to do that," he said quietly to himself.

"Who is that?" the girl asked, inching closer to him, her curiosity overriding her survival instinct.

He glanced over at the young and foolish girl tiredly. Her unspoiled eagerness was endearing and obnoxious at the same time.

"Someone from a long time ago," the king said with a deep sigh.

* * *

Everything is still as you walk the time-worn trail winding through the trees. Each footstep sounds as loud as the rumble of thunder, each crackling leaf like the splitting of the world. You know this path even better than the back of your hand so you hardly look down once in the darkness, nimbly overstepping the rock to your left and ducking underneath the low-hanging branches. Your heart is pumping with adrenaline and excitement as you dash through the woods to your spot, to him.

You know you shouldn't, but that's half the fun. The rush that comes with slipping out late at night, the blood that pounds through your veins, the fear of being caught; it's all intoxicating. You can't help yourself but why would you ever want to you think, a smile overtaking your face. In the distance you hear the rush of water and your heart clenches – you're so close. Now you're running. You can't wait any longer.

The rushing sound gets louder and louder with each footfall and a thick, fresh smell fills your nose, swirling around in your lungs like trapped ocean water. You see the clearing in the trees and slow down, pushing through the last tangle of ivy before emerging into the alcove.

"Thorin!" you call breathlessly.

From in the pool of the crystalline waterfall Thorin turns around at the sound of your voice and smiles wide. "You came." he says happily.

"Of course I came." you smile back, bending down to take off your shoes. You remove them hastily and move up to your shirt, when his stare catches your eye. More slowly you lift up your shirt, looking right back at him as you pull it over your head and discard it to the ground. For a moment you just look at one another before he exhales and you can't bear to be coy any longer. The waiting is already killing you. Quickly you slip your trousers to the ground and step out of them, rushing naked to the edge of the pool. The hard rock surrounding it is cold and slick on your feet and with a little jump you land in the water. Its summer warmth surrounds you, flowing through your hair, bubbling up to your eyelashes. You open your eyes under the water and see nothing but the glimmer of moonlight at the close surface then push off the soft, algae-covered floor to come back up for air.

The water beads off your face and you push back your dripping hair. In the moonlight you can see every perfect feature of Thorin's sculpted chest and strong shoulders and blue eyes glowing at you.

"What took so long?" he asks, taking your hand and pulling you closer.

"I went as fast as I could," you say with a laugh, "you're just impatient."

"I am not." Thorin mumbles quietly into your neck as he wraps his arms around you. Goosebumps run up your spine from his hot breath and you place your arms on his shoulders, resting your head against his chest.

Something cold and metallic tickles the side of your neck so you look up to find a silver clasp at the end of Thorin's dark braided beard. "This is new," you say, running your hand from his cheek all the way down to his beard, lightly touching the clasp.

"My father gave it to me to match the ones Thrór gave me for my name day."

"Well, you look very regal…majestic." You pull away slightly to get the full view of the future king.

Thorin laughs. "I would hardly consider myself majestic."

"Yes you are! Everyone thinks so."

"And who is everyone?" Thorin asks, tilting his head to the side.

"You know…everyone." you mumble as his hands slide down to your waist. "But you would look even more handsome if you didn't keep your hair tied back all the time."

You reach up to touch his hair and Thorin stiffens. "Relax," you say with a chuckle, "I don't bite."

Gently you untie the piece of leather holding his hair back and run your fingers through the newly freed locks. Strands of dark hair fall in his face like waves and you see him looking at you from behind it with lust in his eyes.

Suddenly he lifts you up and wraps your legs around him, pressing you close to him with one hand on your hips and the other along your back. He learns forward, kissing you hard – you kiss back even harder. A hand runs down your spine, making you arch into him as he lifts you up higher and tilts his head back while you kiss him from above.

Your lips break apart and Thorin moves on to your neck, nipping and sucking from your jaw all the way down to the base before pulling back to kiss your chest. It's absolutely maddening and he's well aware, lightly licking his way back up to your collarbone.

You tug at his hair to pull him away so you can catch your breath for just a moment, but the noise that escapes his lips is suddenly far more interesting. Winding your hands around to the back of his head you bury your fingers into the strands and pull at the dark hair. A low, breathy rumble escapes his throat and he cranes his neck up to press your mouths together again with a growl. Thorin forces you down to him with a hand on your neck and bites your bottom lip.

The warm summer night air around you makes everything seem hot and hazy and with your mind in a blur you grind your hips against his, earning a deep moan from Thorin. He looks up at you with dark, desirous eyes, his heavy breathing matching your own. Simultaneously, you grab each other's hair and kiss fervently again, your tongues sliding over one another, your hips riding together in motion. The sound of the waterfall echoes throughout the alcove and fills your ears, drowning out all other noises.

Abruptly, you're torn away from the moment and let out a small yelp before falling backwards, managing to accidentally push Thorin back in the process. With a splash the two of you go underwater and come back up sputtering.

"What? Was it something I did?" Thorin asks with worry, swimming towards you cautiously.

"No," you say, drifting back to him, "I felt something slimy and disgusting brush up against my foot."

Thorin laughs at your look of displeasure and holds you close once again, "It was just a fish."

"I know that!" you say indignantly. Your cheeks are already turning bright red.

Thorin just chuckles again. Drops of water are running through his beard and falling off his face but you can't help staring at his dripping wet hair, admiring the way it perfectly contours his face. The full moon illuminates everything and makes his skin look smooth like a newly forged sword. You run your hands down his slick chest and it's just as soft as it looks, but only on the surface; underneath the wet skin you can feel the hard muscles moving, restraining their power as he gently brushes a stray piece of hair away from your face.

"I can't believe you were scared by a little fish."

"Augh!" you groan, pushing his rock hard chest, but for all your efforts you might as well have been trying to move a wall. "I wasn't _scared, _I was merely surprised. That's all!"

Now Thorin's laughing so hard you grumble something about 'dumb fish' and roll your eyes, turning to swim away. You only make it a few strokes before his arms wrap around you from behind.

"Don't go." he whispers and kisses your back. "What if more fish attack you?"

"Oh Mahal, you're incorrigible!" you say, wriggling yourself free from his grasp.

"Wait, I have to protect you!" he shouts, swimming after you.

"You're such a child!" you laugh, turning around to splash him.

"I thought you said I was majestic?" Thorin smiles slyly, shielding himself from your tidal waves.

"Oh did I?"

"Yes," he grins, managing to grab your hand and pull you to him yet again, "you and everyone else."

"Who is everyone?" you ask biting your bottom lip.

"I don't know..." Thorin laughs, running his fingers through your hair before slowly bending down to kiss you. You rest your arms around his neck and he wraps his around your waist while you kiss, finally breaking apart for air.

"Promise me you'll start wearing your hair down, okay?"

"Why? Because it looks so _regal?" _he snickers.

"No," you say, tugging one of his braids playfully, "because I like it that way."

"Alright then," Thorin concedes, "just for you."


End file.
